When Louie met Emma
by Quackpack woo-oo
Summary: Louie goes to a save the puddleduddy festival and meets a girl named Emma they soon find out the girl of his dreams might be his worst nightmare This is part 2 of my quack pack storys I don't own quack quack or the art
1. Chapter 1

All my quack pack storys take place in the same universe so it would be better to read them in order just a tip :)

i do not own quack quack if I did I'd make more cartoons not fanfic duh

when Louie met Emma chap 1 ...

louie wakes up one Sunday morning and yells

"it's today whoo-hoo!"he jumped out of bet and got ready for a big day

"Louie what is it this time?"Huey asked

"it's today you guys!"he said overjoyed

"yeah until tomorrow then today will be yesterday!"Dewey said Huey rolled his eyes and asked "what's today Lou?"

"only the best day ever it's the save the puddleduddys festival!"hï announced

"That's today?"Dewey asked

"yeah isn't it great so let's go!"Louie said

"sorry Lou but I can't go!"Huey said "I have a history test to study for with a beautiful girl"Huey said

Louie rolled his eyes "how about you dew?"he asked

"sorry Lou you know I would but I have to study!"he said

"you guys shire no how to spoil a day!"Louie said then he went downstairs

"I guess I'm going alone"he said

(at the save the puddleduddy festival)

louie was just sitting he thought it would be different there where hippies everywhere not that it's a bad thing but Louie expected more people all and the festivel was just a carnival booth louie was sitting on a bench eating Cotten candy then someone asked

"is this seat taken?"a girls voice asked

"no"he said he sounded so upset he didn't even look up

"are you ok?"she asked

"I guess so!"he said

"well that puddledudsy festival was kinda a drag huh?"she asked

"you where here for the festival?"he asked

"well yeah I know that's a weird way to spend a weekend"she said

"no not at all I'm Louie!"he said

"I'm Emma it's nice to meet you Louie!"she said

they enjoyed the rest of the carnival together Louie learned so much about Emma he's never really liked a girl before now

he learned they go to the same school

"why haven't I noticed her before?"he asked himself "she's beautiful!"he thought

then they both went home

"see you Monday Emma!"Louie said and then went inside


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Emma and Louie talked before class and in between classes

"I think Lou Lou might have a bad case of cupids arrow"Huey said

"I think your right"Dewey said "maybe we should talk to him

(at the cafeteria)

louie was looking for a place to sit when he saw his brothers he walked over to there table until

"Louie over here!"Emma shouted then Louie sat down with her

"that was weird"Huey said

"no different when you do it"Dewey said

"I think we need to meet this girl she's got louie under her spell"Huey said

"spell?"Dewey asked

"love spell you goon!"Huey said

after school Dewey and Huey came over to Louie and Emma

"hi Lou!"Huey said

"oh hi guys this is Emma!"Louie said

"hello"Emma said she sounded really shy

"I have to go see yeah Louie!"she said

the boys started to walk home but before she left she grabbed Louie and kissed him then she ran away

"woah!"Louie said

"that was uncalled for"Huey said

"what?"Dewey asked

"she just kissed him and ran off that's crazy!"Huey said

"your crazy let's go home"Dewey said

the boys went home


	3. Chapter 3

the next couple days Emma didn't show up to school

huey Louie and dewey are watching tv

"Todays hit story puddleduddys going missing since the festival for saving thease little creatures scientist put track collars and they where found smashed in the woods who's responsible for this divious crime and what will we do about it?" this is daisey duck reporting live on what in the world

"oh my gosh you guys what if they hurt those puddleduddys?"Louie asked

"I have a hunch!"Huey said

"what?"Dewey asked

"where's your girlfriend Lou?"Huey asked

"well I didn't know if I'd call her my girlfriend but.."Louie said blushing

"just answer the question!"Huey said

"oh sorry I haven't seen much of her in a couple days!"louie said

"you saw her at the festival right?"Huey asked

"you think she's behind this?"Louie asked

(Huey nods)

"well your wrong she cares about puddledudys and if you want to accuse people I'm out of here (Louie leaves)

"I think Louie is a little protective of his new friend Hubert!"Dewey said

"yeah anyway we have to figure out what's going on with that girl!"Huey said

"ok I'm in only for his sake!"Dewey said

dewey and Huey have been watching Emma the more any more they watched the more it was suspicious she kept leaving early and arriving late to school they found her Hands was covered in red liquid almost like medicine,and she's been all lovey dovey with Louie it all adds up to something but what well what does Emma and Louie have in common?...puddleduddys


	4. Chapter 4

."that's it!"Huey said puddleduddys they have been going missing since the fair and what else changed since the fair?"Huey asked

"of course that was when Louie met Emma!"Dewey said

"exactly what is she up to?"he said

they told Louie all they know about Emma

"guys why can't you just trust her?"Louie asked

"because Lou we don't know her!"Huey said

"then trust me!"Louie said

the boys looked at him like he was crazy

"yeah that's what I thought!"Louie said as he left the room

Louie wait!"Dewey said but it was to late he already left

-the next day daisy and Donald let the boys tag along on the trip for the puddleduddys interview they were all in the trailer and Louie refused to talk to his brothers

"hey lou!"Huey said

(Louie didn't answer)

"is this because we think your girlfriend is evil?"Dewey asked

"she's not my girlfriend and she isn't evil!"Louie said

"ha you spoke!"Huey shouted

"what's wrong with you guys anyhow?"Louie asked

"we just don't want you to get hurt"Huey said

"then trust me!"Louie said

"your right lou"Huey said "if you trust her so do we"Huey said

"yeah sorry Lou"Dewey said

"It's ok guys I shouldn't gotten so upset you where just trying to look out for me!"Louie said

-they arrived at the woods

"ok boys we're here!"daisy said

"remember don't go to far and don't interrupt the interview!"Donald said

"ok uncle D"Huey said

"no problem!"Dewey replied

"no sweat!"Louie said

the boys explored the wood where the puddle duddys use to live they saw a lot of traps

"oh no the poor things!"Louie said

"hold on one second lou!"Dewey said

"what is is?"he asked

"well thease are just nets and cages and there are dead bodies!"Dewey said

"yeah that's interesting!"Huey said

they walked a little farther and saw a log cabin

"hey look over here you guys!"Louie pointed at the log cabin

"I wonder if they know anything about the puddleduddys?"Huey asked

they got to the cabin and looked in the window they saw puddleduddys in cages and a man giving them shots with red liquid and a huge needle

"oh no thoes poor puddleduddys"Louie said

"we have to go tell daisy!"Huey said

they where walking back when they sprung a trap door that led them tied up against the wall

"well well well who do we have here?"a familiar voice said

Louie looked "Emma?"he asked


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma what are you doing I thought you cared about puddleduddys!"Louie said

"I do Louie!"Emma said "what we are doing is highly classified!"she said

"who are you?"a man said "and how do you know my daughter?"he asked

"this is your father?"Louie asked

"well uh.."she started to say

"And who are you?"he asked

"uhhhh"Dewey was speechless

"well we can't just have you guys tied up here forever!"Emma said

"Emma I thought you were trustworthy but your rust a slimey little.."Louie started with to say when Emma pulled a lever releasing them

"so what was that Louie?"Emma asked

"what are you up to?"Louie asked

"you really want to know?"Emma asked

louie nodded

Emma and her father looked at each other and grinned

"what exactly do you want with all Thease puddleduddys?"Huey asked

"we are not hurting them we assure you the forest had a deadly disease going through the puddleduddys so we are healing them!"her father said

"isn't it great Louie?"Emma asked wile holding his arm

they saw over 50 puddleduddys in a huge exhibit they were happy to be there

"woah!"Dewey said

"wait.."Huey asked "why are you keeping them here?"

"well we aren't keeping them here forever my boy just for a couple weeks!"he said

Dewey was looking at the medication he was giving the puddleduddys

"woah why haven't you told anyone?"Dewey asked

"because one person hears about this medicine then people will mass produce it then they will only sell it for sake of money not the sake of helping the animals!"he said as he sighed

"Emma?"Louie asked

"yes Louie?"she answered

"I'm sorry I should have trusted you to Begin with"he said

Emma came to him and kissed his cheek

"it's ok."she said "you should probably head back with your uncle"she said

"I need you three to promise you won't say anything about what you saw here today!"her father asked

"we won't tell anyone I swear!"Huey said

then they went back to daisy and Donald


	6. Chapter 6

"What a bust!"daisy complained

"what's wrong daisy?"Dewey asked

"we learned absolutely nothing about the puddleduddys!"she said

"in sure they will come up!"Huey said

"that's not the point!"daisy said "what about the action?"she asked

Louie looked out the window as they drove and saw Emma

"trust me daisy it will all work out!"he said waving to Emma

 **The end...**


End file.
